


Help Me

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 允在, 双性, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 竹马双性小金





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> 竹马  
> 双性小金

最近班里的男同学有了一个新的爱好，得益于高恩宇不知道从哪里搜罗到的av资源、他们家有高级音响和大屏电视、家长经常不在家，而且他很大方，愿意邀请其他找不到资源的饥渴青年到他家来一块刺激刺激。

金在中当然也去了，即使他的身体比起普通的男生多了一条小肉缝，可他还是想表现的和其他人一样正常。

其实金在中一直到上小学的时候才知道其他男生都是没有那条淡粉色的小肉缝的。他有八个姐姐，却没有兄弟，他一直以为男生和女生的区别只在于，男生的前面比女生多了一根东西。

小学的时候他的体育成绩很不好，是男生当中最差的，于是体育老师安排了班里最擅长运动的郑允浩来指导他。一来二去，两个人就熟悉起来。而且金在中后来发现，郑允浩就住在他们家楼上，两个人开始一块上学放学，渐渐的，郑允浩成了他最好的朋友。

另一件很幸运的事情就是，他们俩初中虽然没能在一个班，可是高一又成功分到了一个班。

自己是双性这件事，除了父母姐姐，知道的就只有郑允浩了。是金在中小学初一的时候告诉郑允浩的，因为郑允浩问他为什么裤子后面有血。

金在中听到对方的问话，惊恐地捂住了屁股。

他来例假了！而且他没有带卫生巾！

他不得已把自己的情况一五一十地告诉了郑允浩，他以为郑允浩会因此讨厌他，但是郑允浩没有。

郑允浩反倒笑呵呵地揉揉他的头发说：“我们在中比女孩子都漂亮，就算有那个也不会让人觉得吃惊呢。”

最后他一直躲在厕所隔间里，叫郑允浩请假去超市帮他买了一包卫生巾回来。

郑允浩很尴尬，他并不知道该买什么样的，最后只能硬着头皮去问售货员姐姐。

售货员姐姐一副了然的样子，最后还夸他很会照顾女朋友，弄郑允浩涨红了脸。

 

最近，大概因为总是和那些男生一起看av的缘故，搞得金在中也有些好奇，因为av里的那些女人，被弄到那里好像很舒服的样子，金在中很好奇是不是真是那样。

因为后来知道自己拥有那个部位是不正常的，金在中从来都不太碰自己的花穴。看av的时候，别的男生们要是有了感觉，甚至会直接脱了裤子开始手淫，而他则是躲到厕所里面去撸一发，虽然也可以射，但总是有点不太够的感觉，果然是因为没有抚慰过那个地方吗？

高一的数学课，金在中从开学不久后就已经不太听得懂了，不过没关系，郑允浩听得懂，回去以后会教他，就算教也教不会，还会借他作业抄，所以金在中又一次在数学课上想入非非。

怎么办，他好想用前面试一试啊。眼神瞄到正在认真听讲的郑允浩，对方漂亮修长的手指正夹着中性笔转圈。

这是金在中最喜欢郑允浩的部分之一——郑允浩的手真的很好看，手指细长，骨节分明，不像他的手，和漂亮精致的脸不一样，有点丑丑的。

如果跟允浩说的话，他会帮我的吧？之前在恩宇家看片的时候，不是也有人给哥们撸过嘛……他让允浩碰碰他的那里，也不过分吧……

而且他也是认真考虑过的，允浩是个挺温柔的人，从很久之前开始就很关心他，金在中也愿意依靠他，很不用说允浩还是他的朋友中唯一知道他秘密的人，也知道他喜欢那些所谓女孩子的东西，化妆品啦，首饰啦，裙子啦……毕竟他从很小的时候就一直在穿姐姐们剩下的衣服，他的审美会受到影响，也是很正常的吧。

希望他不要觉得我的那里很奇怪，觉得我很变态就好了……

在忐忑中，金在中邀请郑允浩今天放学到他家来一块写作业，如果能留宿就更好了。金在中的姐姐们年龄大都已经成家，年龄小的也在外地读大学或是工作，家里除了经常不在家的老爸和对允浩非常喜爱的老妈也就没别人了。

双方的家长都知道两个人很要好，所以留宿的要求也是立刻得到了允许。

不过金在中没有告诉郑允浩他找他去自己家的真实原因是什么，他只说有东西想给他看。

这也是实话，为了让到时候的气氛不那么尴尬，有些水到渠成的感觉，金在中还向高恩宇借了一盒黄色录像带，除此之外，金在中确实想给郑允浩看看自己在网上新买的小裙子。

 

金在中不知道的事情是，郑允浩从13岁刚上初中的时候就开始喜欢他了。

郑允浩不确定自己是不是同性恋，即使是校花的追求，他也很礼貌地婉拒了，他对他遇到的女生都没什么兴趣，可是如果就这样断定他喜欢男生，似乎也不恰当。金在中是男生没错，可是他很多时候都很像女孩子，喜欢在别人看不见的地方穿裙子，还长得过分地漂亮：大眼睛水汪汪，眼角翘翘的很勾人，皮肤白白净净，嘴唇粉粉嫩嫩，柔顺的黑色的头发长到脖子，腰特别细，身上没什么体毛，说话的声音也软软的，身上总是香香的，他总是忍不住对金在中搂搂抱抱摸一摸，金在中也不太抗拒，让郑允浩简直没法抵抗。虽然他并没有真的见过金在中完全不穿衣服的样子，没有见过那个隐秘的地方，可是那里已经在他的春梦中出现过无数次了，他隐隐觉得在中的那里一定会比av里那些女演员的漂亮多了。

他确定的是，他非常非常喜欢金在中，想跟他谈恋爱结婚生孩子的那种喜欢。

但是他怕一旦说出来，两个人连朋友都做不成，所以他一直沉默着。

而且金在中到目前为止也没有和哪个男生女生谈恋爱，郑允浩觉得再等等应该也可以。

 

金在中换衣服向来是不避讳郑允浩的，都是男生嘛，而且他们认识这么久了……换上了一条酒红色的短裙，走到郑允浩面前给他看。

“好像尺码有点不合适呢……是不是啊，允浩？”

“……嗯？”郑允浩猛地回过神来。

“什么啊，我在问你呢，尺码是不是不太合适？”金在中不满地敲了一下郑允浩的肩膀，“你想什么呢？”

“尺码，好像，是不太合适……”郑允浩结结巴巴地说。

其实，也挺合适的。

裙子短了，下摆本来应该在膝盖上方一点，现在却只到大腿，弯腰就会露出泛着嫩红的大腿根和臀部的微笑线。

“M号的还是短，可是再大一号腰围就该松了……讨厌……”金在中嘟囔着，有点不太开心。

“短就短吧，你又不穿出去。”郑允浩劝他。

“哎，不管了，今晚家里没人，我找高恩宇借了av，一块看吧？”

郑允浩立刻答应了，一旦开始看av，他就有正当理由解释向金在中自己现在为什么硬邦邦了。

av开始放了，两个人并排坐在床前的地毯上，心思都没有完全放在屏幕的香艳画面上。

金在中偷偷观察着郑允浩的反应，表情倒没什么明显的变化，一如既往地帅而克制，但是下面……哇，以前他都没有仔细观察过，隔着裤子都特别明显的鼓包……允浩真的好大啊，感觉和片子里的欧美男演员差不多了……

屏幕里的男演员正在用手指玩弄女演员的那里，女演员不停地发出爽到的娇喘，金在中的脸颊一阵阵发烫，同时他也感到，自己的那里，开始变湿了……

他咬了咬牙，碰了碰对方的手，软软地唤道：“允浩……”

“呃，怎么了？”郑允浩虽然应他了，眼睛却盯着屏幕。房间里回荡着男演员的手指在女演员的花穴里搅动的水声。

金在中红着脸抓着郑允浩的手，郑允浩转过头来，深邃的眼睛映出他的脸，金在中感到下面更湿了。

“允浩呀，我也想知道……那种感觉是什么样的……”他吞吞吐吐地说。

“什……什么意思？”郑允浩疑惑地看着他。

“就是……我前面的那个……女孩子才有的地方呀……你看av里面，那些女生被碰到那里总是很舒服的样子，我也……我也想试试嘛……”

“在，在中……你的意思是……？”

“我之前都上网查过了，也……也清洗过了，很干净的……你帮帮我嘛，允呐……”

郑允浩愣愣地看着他，张了张嘴，却没有声音发出来。

金在中害怕郑允浩不答应他，还嫌弃他，连忙补充道：“有些人不是也会帮着撸一发嘛，没事的，反正……反正你以后也会和女朋友做这种事，你就……当作练习一下嘛，好不好？”

当郑允浩终于从冲击中缓过神来的时候，他立刻说出了“好”。

听到郑允浩答应了，金在中终于松了口气，他立刻站起身开始使唤郑允浩。

“你，躺到床上去。”

郑允浩靠着床头躺下了，金在中也上了床，分开腿跪坐在郑允浩胸前，电视屏幕上男女做爱的背景音还在持续。

金在中红着脸撩起了裙子，嘟着嘴说：“这里，可只有你看过哦……你可不要觉得自己很吃亏。”

裙子下面，白色的三角内裤有一处很明显的水痕。

“是这里吧。”郑允浩伸出手指戳了戳那里，下面小肉缝就挤出更多水来。真是……隔着内裤也能感觉到的湿软，他已经迫不及待想要看在中的那个地方了。

“唔……就是这里……唔嗯……允浩你……不要挤啦，内裤都要湿透了……”郑允浩一戳，内裤的布料就陷进已经有点张开的花穴里，弄得金在中立刻开始哼哼唧唧的。

“那，我可以……把你的内裤脱掉了吗？”

“你脱啊，都这样了还要问我啊？”金在中的脸颊更红了。

内裤脱掉了，下面凉凉的，金在中双手攥紧了裙边，等了半天都没听到郑允浩说什么。

“呜……干嘛啊，是不是很奇怪？你……你倒是说点什么呀……”

不是奇怪，是过分的美丽诱人了。郑允浩不是不知道女生的这个部位长什么样，他也不是没幻想过在中的这里，但是像这样亲眼看到还是让他惊艳地说不出话：小小的花穴是漂亮的嫩红色，两瓣肥软的小肉唇贴在一起，包裹着娇软泛红的小花蒂，不断有水从花穴里流出来，把整个粉嫩的阴部都泡得亮晶晶的。

郑允浩喉结一滚，咽了口口水：“在中啊，你这里，流了好多水……”

金在中不好意思承认，一想到允浩在看着一丝不挂的他的那里，他就感觉胸口发紧，花穴也变得很兴奋，不停地分泌着爱液。

“那，那你喜欢吗？”

郑允浩着迷地盯着粉嫩的花穴，忽然很想尝尝这里有多甜：“喜欢，这么漂亮这么可爱，我之前……都不知道……”

“喜欢，那你为什么还不碰一碰……”金在中嘴撅得老高，大大的黑眼睛可怜兮兮地看着郑允浩。

一听这话，郑允浩毫不犹豫地伸出手指揉了上去。

“嗯~♡”

金在中被这下弄得发出一声短短的娇喘。

郑允浩的手指一触到那湿得过分软的诱人的地方就停不下来了，推开两瓣柔软花唇，一下揉在了娇嫩敏感的花蒂上。

“啊、允浩~”

金在中被他刺激地不自觉地并紧了双腿，郑允浩的手被夹在了他的大腿中间。

“不行，呜……”

指尖是流着水的娇软花穴，整个左手还被对方大腿上温热柔嫩的软肉贴合着，郑允浩觉得裤裆又紧了几分。

“为什么不行？我弄疼你了？”

“不是……呜~我，我不习惯啦……”

“不是你自己说想要试试的吗？”

“哎，你真讨厌，我又没说不要了，我适应一下、呜……”

郑允浩的手指陷进两瓣软肉里，打着圈地揉那处凸起的小花蒂，金在中的声音又拔高了。

“好、好舒服……嗯嗯……那里……嗯……允呐……我、呜、不行、我坐不住了……呜~”

金在中只觉得腰好软，花穴也好酸，在郑允浩身上坐也坐不住，只好嘟着嘴摇头。

郑允浩了然地抱住他，翻了个身让金在中躺在床上，滑下去凑近裙子下面，手指又开始揉弄起来。

敏感的花蒂被揉得又红又肿，真的好像饱满的豆子一样，金在中咿唔的声音越来越软，大张的双腿止不住地发颤。

“啊……允浩……允……不行……嗯~再这样……就要、要、呜啊~♡”

话音刚落，第一次承受这样甜蜜快感的花穴就满足地高潮了，汁水瞬间从穴里喷涌出来，把嫩红的肥厚花唇泡得水盈盈的，一副糜烂的熟软气息。

郑允浩呆呆地看着自己被打湿的手，脸颊也直发烫：“原来，真的会潮吹啊……听说不是每个女生都可以的……”

“好了你……不要说了……里面、里面你还没碰到……”金在中可怜兮兮地看着郑允浩，分开两瓣红肿的小肉唇给郑允浩看，“里面酸酸的，你揉揉嘛。”

“那我前面还硬着呢，你要不要帮我？”

金在中愣了一下，一下子泄了气，瘪着嘴直摇头：“不行……我才不给你口交……含不下……你太大了……”

郑允浩听到金在中的话隐隐有点自豪：“都没真的见过你就知道了？”

“上次体育课的时候，你穿着短裤，我就看到了……还有刚刚……”金在中正小声嘟哝着，就看到郑允浩直起身居高临下地看着他。

“你不帮我，我也不会帮你，这样公平吧金在中？”

“哪里公平了啊，你两个月前还跟啦啦队的学姐上床……还有之前，二班的班花……你都不考虑我的心情！”金在中的不满更大，他抬起脚就要踹伏在他上方的郑允浩。

“我……我那是……”郑允浩躲了一下，后面的话全都哽在嗓子里——

我倒是想跟你上床，可能吗！我不就是，想先积攒经验，以后和你在一起的时候让你更舒服吗！

“我还不是为了你！”最后他没头没脑地挤出这么一句。

“谁要信你，猪！”金在中又要踹向郑允浩，白嫩的脚却一下子被郑允浩抓住了。

郑允浩威胁性地捏了捏对方白蒸糕一样软乎乎的脚趾头：“好了好了，我是猪，你别闹了，我可写作业去了。”

“啊，不要！”金在中立刻用另一条腿勾住了郑允浩结实的腰，“你都是班里第一了，那么用功做什么啊……”

郑允浩笑了：“是啊，我不用功，都跟你这个小傻瓜一样，你找谁抄作业去，嗯？”

金在中抓着床单扭捏半天，才很小声地回答他。

“呜……我答应你啦，我，我会帮你的……做的不好我可不管……”

郑允浩一见对方答应了，欣喜地把金在中搂在怀里吻了一下那果冻一样的柔软双唇，金在中也没躲，反而冲他嘟起嘴：“怎么做啊，你教我……”

郑允浩拿起手边的遥控器，把放映接近尾声的av又往前倒了一段：“你看，你就学着这个姐姐的样子，在我身上趴好。”

屏幕上的女演员早就脱得一丝不挂了，此刻正趴在健壮的男演员身上，手口并用地爱抚着男演员勃起的阴茎，粉嫩的屁股就对着男演员的脸，男演员也正把脸埋在挺翘双丘间舔弄着，女演员兴奋地一边吞吐嘴里的阴茎一边难耐地摇晃着臀部，嘴里不断发出娇媚的呻吟。

“你，那你不是要，要舔……”金在中羞耻地说不出话。

“怎么，你不想啊？”郑允浩反问。

金在中只是想象一下允浩舔着自己不断出水的地方，花穴就开始发痒了。

“郑允浩，你，你，你好烦……！”

郑允浩好整以暇地等着他的回答。金在中愣愣地看着一脸认真的郑允浩好一会儿，最后还是把心一横：“行啦，裤子解开！”

金在中看着郑允浩解开腰带，拉下裤链，把硕大硬挺的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来。一看到允浩胯下那傲人的大家伙，金在中就感到脸颊发烫，腿也软了，害羞地分开双腿跨在郑允浩脸颊上方，双手环住了对方的阴茎。浓烈的男性气息瞬间充满了他的鼻腔，金在中瞬间感到下腹一热。

允浩和总是有点女性化的他不一样，相貌帅气，个子也比他高，他身上白白净净的都没什么体毛，允浩却不是这样，肤色更深，体毛很重，还有手臂和大腿上勃发的肌肉，看上去就很有力气，还有这里……好热……好大……

郑允浩眼睁睁地看着眼前的粉嫩肉穴被分泌出的爱液一点点浸湿，变得更加熟软，粉红色的小嘴水盈盈的，一副等待爱抚的样子……然后他感到自己的阴茎被对方温暖的口腔包裹住了。

金在中的嘴巴被撑得满满的，呼吸间全是纯男性的味道，他还知道要收起牙齿，有些费力地含住硕大的龟头，像吃棒棒糖一样慢慢舔着。

“啊、啊……嗯……允呐……”咿唔着舔弄着嘴里的阴茎，双手覆上发热的柱身慢慢磨蹭。小小的花穴被探进两根手指轻轻搅动，对方滚烫的呼吸喷洒在兴奋充血的花唇上，酥酥麻麻的快感让他对脸颊的酸痛也没那么在意了。他看不见郑允浩的表情，但是他可以感受，可以听到。

郑允浩用两个手指缓缓地撑开两瓣湿润肥美的花唇，里面温热的汁水就流出来打湿了他的手，被包裹着的花蒂也因此颤巍巍地从里面翻了出来。两瓣花唇被撑开到最大，郑允浩还故意往里面呼了口气，金在中被刺激地大腿直发颤。

“啊……不要……允呐、不要玩……呜……”他还没来得及再说什么，肿胀充血的花蒂就被湿热的舌头用力舔了一下。

“那……啊……那里……呜……不要舔……允浩——”金在中被舔得受不了，嘴上舔弄阴茎的动作也停了下来，双手像握着什么宝贝一样，脸颊贴着粗大的肉棒，只顾着软软地喘。敏感的花蒂酥酥麻麻的，每碰一下都舒服得不行，让他感到还没碰到的阴茎都要释放了，便不自觉地在对方的胸肌上磨蹭着压在两人之间的阴茎。

好舒服……真的好舒服……被允浩用舌头舔着那里……这太超过了，那个地方，竟然用嘴……

“怎么了，不舒服吗？应该会舒服的吧，你看你叫的，跟av里面那个姐姐也差不多了嘛……”

“呜……你别说了……别说了……啊……”金在中听到郑允浩说自己像av女演员，脸上又挂不住了，气呼呼地想要捏一下对方硬邦邦的阴茎，最后还是没舍得。

“真的不想要？那我不舔就是了。”郑允浩有点不舍地看着已经胀得饱满通红的小花豆——他还没有舔到里面呢……

“啊、不要……”

“不要什么？不要舔还是不要停？”

“不要……呜……不要停……喜欢你舔那里……好舒服……”金在中软软地说着，难耐地扭了扭屁股。

郑允浩挑了挑眉毛，还是伸出舌头再次覆上那水光盈盈的小肉穴。这次他舔得更深入了，舌尖也探进去一下下戳刺着，金在中立刻大声地呻吟起来，屏幕里的av已经放完了，卧室里全是轻微的水声和金在中软乎乎的爱娇声。

金在中已经什么都顾不上了，只是配合着对方的动作向后翘着屁股扭着腰，嘴里不停地叫着“允呐……允呐……”所有感官都集中在了酥酥麻麻的花穴上，花唇和花蒂都又红又肿，食髓知味的肉穴不断地流水，不仅这里玩又要到了，前面的阴茎也要被蹭得高潮了，但就在这时，郑允浩又停下来了。

“唉，在中啊，怎么又变成只有我在伺候你了？”郑允浩边说边挺了下腰，硕大的阴茎戳在金在中白嫩的脸蛋上，金在中这才想起被他冷落的大家伙。

“呜……所以，允浩你不舔了吗……”金在中迷迷糊糊地回头看他。

“你让我舒服，我就让你舒服啊，我们不是早说好了吗？”

“啊，那……”

金在中这才张开嘴又把郑允浩的阴茎含进去，郑允浩还是没动，他就晃了晃屁股，含糊不清地说：“我……我好好舔……这里……”他把裙摆完全撩起来，伸手到腿间揉了揉出水的花唇，又摸了摸被蹂躏得通红肿胀的小花豆，“这里……再舔一下，就一下下，好不好，允呐……”

郑允浩被他这样撒娇地语气弄得阴茎胀得发痛，几乎是报复性地用力揉上了敏感的花蒂，金在中咿唔了一声，整个身子都缩紧了，可他还没有忘了要好好取悦嘴里的东西。

呜……允浩好厉害……居然又变大了……

不过尽管他很卖力地吞吐舔弄着嘴里的阴茎，它却只是突突地跳动着，撑得他下巴酸痛，却没有一点释放的迹象，自己的阴茎刚才却被对方蹭了蹭头部就释放了。

“郑允浩……你个怪物……为什么，呜……为什么还不射……”

郑允浩当然是故意在克制着，他把自己对金在中的情欲压抑了那么久，这一次怎么可能饶了他？

郑允浩的舌头继续在花穴里搅动着，手指也越来越快地磨蹭着充血肿胀的花核，金在中的嘴巴被堵着，只能发出含糊地呜咽，呼吸越来越急促，在令人窒息的快感中金在中还是不得不吐出了对方的肉棒，只是用双手揉搓着。

“哦、哦……好舒服……要出来了……允呐、允呐啊啊~♡”

随着郑允浩重重地蹭过勃起的小花蒂，金在中浑身一抖，又一次高潮了，一股股的热流从熟软的花穴里涌出来，流得到处都是。

身上使不上力气，大腿无力地分开，趴在郑允浩身上。

有点愤恨地捏了捏对方依然怒张的阴茎，慢慢地躺到郑允浩身边。

“你怎么回事啊，猪，一直都不射，我都要累死了……”

郑允浩突然翻身把金在中压在下面：“在中啊，我想进去，你愿不愿意？”

“啊……？我，我没力气了……”金在中眨了眨眼睛，郑允浩严肃郑重的表情让他有点害怕。

“动的是我，你乖乖躺着怕什么……我就问你，你愿不愿意？”郑允浩又问道。

金在中伸手到腿间摸了摸，扭扭捏捏地说：“呜……那里都肿了……你，你进不去的……”

郑允浩笑了，不知道从哪个口袋里翻出一管润滑剂：“有这个呢，刚才也扩张过了，我会很小心的，好不好？”

“那……我……那要是疼了，我就咬你！”

“行，你愿意怎么样都行。”得到对方允许的郑允浩喜出望外，非常麻利地在自己的阴茎上抹好了润滑剂，刚抓住金在中的细腰，金在中就推了他一把。

“等一下！我……我要把裙子脱掉，都皱了……”

郑允浩看着金在中红着脸磨磨蹭蹭地把裙子脱掉，觉得很有意思，故意问道：“那衬衫要不要脱？”

金在中愣了一下，鼓起脸蛋狠狠地瞪他一眼：“那不就只有我光着身子了？不要！”

郑允浩微笑地看着有点慌张的金在中：“那行啊。”

说完他就把身上的校服和里面的背心都脱掉了，露出光裸的胸腹。

“这样可以了？”

金在中捂着嘴巴看着对方小麦色的肌肤和匀称结实的肌肉，因为之前的那些运动，稍微出了点汗，摸上去有点潮潮的。

讨厌……好帅……

金在中别扭地戳了戳郑允浩的胸肌：“允浩，你不会是故意的吧？”

“我故意什么？”

“故意把上衣脱掉……”

“不是你说不要只有你光着吗？又不乐意了啊，那我去穿上。”

“别！”金在中赶紧拉住了对方的手臂，小声嘟囔着，“别穿……很帅，我想看……”

这软软怯怯的样子也太可爱了吧！

郑允浩一边想着一边往粉嫩的花穴里伸进几根手指去，金在中立刻软软地呻吟起来，那里才高潮了没多久，已经食髓知味的肉穴敏感至极，里面还是湿湿软软的，柔柔地吸住了入侵的手指，两瓣花唇已经变成了熟软的艳红，一副迫不及待想要被插入的样子。觉得自己再不做点什么就真的枉为男人了，郑允浩抽出了手指，金在中立刻不满地哼哼了一声。

呜……里面都被允浩弄开了……好空……

揉了揉对方白嫩的脸蛋：“在中啊，我要进去了哦。”

金在中还没有忘记那令人发怵的尺寸，正想竖起膝盖让对方等一下，郑允浩就像是看穿了他的想法一样，占据了他腿间，一只手还掐住了他白嫩的大腿根。

郑允浩看着紧张地咬紧嘴唇的金在中：“真的要进去了哦？”

金在中没有点头也没有摇头，两只湿漉漉的黑眼睛略带可怜地望着他。郑允浩安抚地在对方的阴茎上套弄几下，便一使劲推进了对方的身体。

即使做了充分的扩张，也用了很多润滑剂，阴茎还是只进入了三分之一就动不了了。狭窄的花穴第一次容纳这样大的异物，立刻不顾一切地收缩抗拒着，想要这个大家伙出去。

金在中疼得握紧了拳头就往郑允浩胸口砸，虽然软绵绵地没什么力气。

“疼……你出……出去呀……我不要了……好疼……”

“在中你……不要再夹了……”没入花穴的阴茎感受到了巨大的压迫感，郑允浩的额头也渗出了汗。

“呜……我不管……疼……我好疼……允呐……”金在中痛苦地直摇头，原本半勃的阴茎也疼得软了下去，只能虚虚地抓着郑允浩的手臂，放软了声音向他求饶。

“你放松……放松一点……我也很疼，在中啊……”

“你就会……就会说……你以为放松那么简单的……”金在中愤愤地看着眼前的人，却还是听话地忍着疼痛尽力去放松。

郑允浩也没想到会这么艰难，之前很女孩子的经验到了金在中这里不知道为什么好像都不适用，这样不上不下的让他也很痛苦，但他又不甘心就这么算了，只有伸出手去套弄对方软下去的阴茎，另一只手来到下面去揉按敏感的花核。郑允浩一阵前后努力，怀里的人总算被揉得有了感觉，花穴里渐渐地流出水来，交合的部位变得湿滑了一些。

可他才开始向里推进，金在中又哀哀地叫出了声：“啊……停……不要再进去了……好疼……”

郑允浩也感受到自己顶到了什么障碍，这大概就是那层膜了，也没犹豫，抓着金在中的腰就用力顶了进去。

“嘶……！你……干什么呀……！”金在中疼得身上直发颤，挣扎着要把手伸到腿间去摸，“疼死了……呜……讨厌你……都出血了……”

郑允浩趁着金在中拼命想去抓他头发打他后背的当口一用力，整个阴茎便完全没入了。

金在中可怜巴巴地吸着鼻子，眼泪在眼睛里打转，只是软软地重复着：“都让你不要进去了……呜呜……都出血了……”

郑允浩也很抱歉，可是，可是第一次都是这样的啊……他低下头去查看对方的花穴，只是有些红色的血丝而已，并不严重。松了口气，他赶紧把对方搂进怀里哄着：“是我不对，没事了，没事了啊……只出了一点点血……已经都进去了……我们在中，都吃下了哦……”

金在中就这样虚着眼睛娇弱地伏在他胸口好一会儿，才小声地说一句：“好像……好像可以动了哦……”

郑允浩高兴地在他嘴巴上亲了一下，但是金在中又软软地填上一句：“你要慢慢的，要是还那样乱来，我就再也不理你了。”

“好，好，我慢慢的……”把对方放倒在床垫上，郑允浩缓缓地动了起来，一边动一边在金在中体内找着敏感点。金在中抱着枕头把脸藏在枕头后面，似乎这样就能让他更有安全感一样。

“呜……好涨……”

最初的疼痛已经不那么明显了，像这样被填满的感觉真的很奇特，随着郑允浩的动作，仍然存在的痛感中逐渐融入了丝丝缕缕的痒和麻，让他低低地喘着。

“啊！那……”金在中忽然剧烈地抖了一下，郑允浩的阴茎不知道碰到了他体内的哪个地方，微妙而强烈的快感瞬间像电流一样传遍了他的身体，胀痛的花穴也变得酥酥麻麻的，奇妙的感觉让他后脑勺直发紧，前面的阴茎也渐渐立了起来。

郑允浩看着金在中的反应就知道他找对了地方。可此时他想找G点却又找不到了，只能继续在对方的体内辗转试探。

尝到甜头的金在中又不安分起来，白皙大腿磨蹭着对方的腰，扭了扭屁股：“嗯……允呐……就是那里……还要……”

郑允浩小腹一热，总算是又找到了那个地方，便开始集中进攻那里，金在中立刻缩紧了身子大叫起来，脚趾都蜷起来。

“呜……呜……好棒……那里……好舒服……”

郑允浩听着金在中一声声的娇喘，理智都要磨没了，只是抓紧了对方因为汗水而变得软滑的腰，加速地抽插。

“啊……啊……再这样……要……啊……”金在中急促地呻吟着，快感频频闪现。眼角被情欲染得红红的，下面的花穴更是春情泛滥，像是吃不饱一样不住地吮吸着对方的阴茎。

“啊——允呐……允呐……啊啊……”金在中眼神都迷茫了，呻吟的声音里都带上了哭腔。

“不要……那里不要了……要坏了……呜哦……要坏了啊啊——♡”

花穴潮吹的时候前面的阴茎也跟着释放了，温热的汁水混着精液一股脑地流得到处都是。郑允浩动作几下，也被高潮时缩紧的花穴绞得濒临爆发，他还记得不能射在里面，赶紧把阴茎抽出来，浓稠的精液就一股股地射在了金在中的胸口。

郑允浩拿了纸巾过来擦，金在中无力地大张着双腿，躺着让郑允浩清理。娇嫩的花穴已经被蹂躏的不成样子，两瓣小肉唇又红又肿，把花穴挤得都只剩下一条窄窄的缝。

金在中伸手到腿间摸了摸隐隐作痛的熟软肉穴，想要发脾气又不知道说什么。最后只是疲倦地对郑允浩说道：“允浩，你……觉得怎么样啊？”

“什么怎么样啊？”郑允浩已经穿好了裤子，站在床边费力地把金在中身子底下压着的一片狼藉的床单拽出来。

“刚进去的时候虽然很疼……但是后来就好舒服……”

“嗯。”

“还有你摸我那里的时候，也好舒服……”

“嗯。”

金在中脸又红了。

“所以，我们以后，也一起做这种事好不好？”

“好是好，但是我有个条件。”郑允浩很痛快地回答道。

“什么？”

“以后私下里只有我们的时候，在中要叫我哥哥，对，女生用的那个词。”郑允浩停下收拾的动作看着他。

“什么啊……你，你是变态吗？”

“对啊，我们在中现在才发现吗？刚才被变态摸着那里潮吹了三次的人是谁啊？”郑允浩也不急，而是笑眯眯地看着金在中。

金在中脸更红了，好半天才挤出一句：

“呜……都是哥哥害的……”

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
